Child of Death
by DeathJoey
Summary: When recovering the sixth Gundam pilot and downloading data, Duo and the others find out that there was more then one-Gundam pilot there. But can Duo truly face who the next pilot is.
1. A Child

Child of Death  
01: A Father's Fear  
With a child held in his arms Duo stared up at his Gundam, Death Scythe Hell, the Gundam held as many wounds as the pilot did.  
"This Gundam will never be yours..." Duo whispered. The chilled looked up his deep violet eyes meeting Duo's.  
"When will I get mine then?" The boy's question held a silence for a few minutes until Duo turned his head back towards his Gundam.  
"When the doctor that is done creating your Gundam so we just have to wait." Duo turned away heading for the small safe house in which they were suppose to be inhabiting for the next 4 months.  
"I miss mom..." The boy whispered and laid his head on his father's shoulder, Duo's mind raced.  
The child's name was Koran Maxwell; he was seven years old and now motherless. His mother was the sixth Gundam pilot, Roku Seta. Roku was the pilot of Death Shadow the sister Gundam to Death Scythe Hell. A few weeks prior to this Roku had been sent on a data download mission, a few days later the Gundam pilots got the mission to retrieve:

Duo stood taping his foot impatiently on the ground for the sudden slowness of the data in which he was downloading. Duo looked at the information Oz had all there data and then some, this mission was become one hell of an awakening. When the data beeped it was done he snagged the disk and ran out the door.  
He cursed under his breath as he turned down an empty corridor. From behind him he could hear yelling from the guards and the shooting of some guns.  
"Heero you lying S.O.B! This not security finding out that I'm hear now is it!" He ran farther down the corridor hearing the guards getting louder and louder.  
"Shit!" He cursed not knowing which way to turn. He took a left heading down the corridor, checking the doors as he went to see if any of them were open till he came to the last door. He closed his eyes hopping and to his ears joy the door clicked open. He got in quickly not wanting to  
be found.  
"What the hell it this?" Duo looked at the dark room; as soon as his eyes adjusted everything came to his mind in a sudden charge. His and all the other Gundam pilots info was displayed on a screen giving off a soft green glow, He looked again all around this time seeing a small boy hooked  
up to all kinds of wires and machines.  
"Are they trying to create another pilot?" Duo stared back at the computer, and the boy's eyes opened.  
"Your...not" The whisper sent Duo whirling around to see the source of the voice, wide violet eyes stared into his own.  
"What?"  
"Duo this is Heero, new part of the mission for you!" Duo didn't take his eyes off of the kid but his hand grabbed a hold of the walky-talky.  
"Duo here." His voice was low but he hoped Heero heard it.  
"Maxwell what ever you are doing your going to have to end it quick, there is a boy you are suppose to get."  
"Wait, did you find Roku?" The way Heero spoke made Duo's head begin to hurt.  
"Just get the kid and get out, the original mission has been canceled." The walky-talky went dead and Duo dropped it.  
"Kid what ever the hell they want with you I hope this is worth it." Duo picked the kid up and headed for the exit...  
"Duo did you finally get him to sleep?" Quatre's question lingered for awhile before Duo answered.  
"Yeah, he doesn't give a hassle, just a nightmare." Duo walked intothe kitchen. His longhair was not in its regular braid but in a ponytail.  
His violet eyes held a glimpse of pain.  
"Heero has his doctor contacted us yet?" Duo looked at Heero who was eating in the living room while watching the news on Oz's new leader.  
"Nope but Oz's new leaser again refuses to come out into public, people are refusing the fact that this person even exists. Trowa and Wufei came inside covered in what looked like oil.  
"Another trick when will, they get it threw there heads that the people won't fallow until they have a leader they can look at!" Wufei's voice boomed and Duo flinched, Ever since the mission Duo had become very jumpy when someone yelled.  
"Wufei quite Koran is asleep..." Said Quatre in a hushed voice when in reality it was for Duo.  
"I don't think it is good having him come along with us on mission's the next could be his last." Duo's mind raced no that could not happen he had saved him and he would protect him if he could...but only if he could.

Left is short but the next part will have a little more to it. Please  
review tell me if I'm doing ok here, thanks.


	2. Enter OZ

The Child of Death  
  
03: Enter OZ  
  
"Today looks as though we may actually see the new leader to OZ." The announcer's voice was dull and his expression fit. Heero, Trowa, and Quatre stared at the screen not hoping for much seeing as this was the fifth try to bring out OZ's leader.  
  
"Think they will show?"  
  
"nn..."  
  
"Well maybe but then again maybe not." All three looked at the screen hoping but with not to much hope.  
  
"Dad what did C say?" Duo sat next to Heero on the floor. Koran holding onto hit shirt with wide exciting violet eyes.  
  
"Nothing your Gundam won't be ready for three more days, for now let's see if OZ's leader comes out." Koran sat on Duo's lap.  
  
"The moment you all have been waiting for," A new announcer was on the screen.  
  
"I present to you all form the oldest family in OZ. Her royal highness Roku Seta and Daughter Kies Seta," The looks on DUO's, Koran's and Heero's faces all seemed to drop.  
  
"Kies Seta is six years old while her mother is 16." Commotion about her age was starting while; Quatre's eyes darted to Duo.  
  
"Duo that's right, how were Koran and Kies born when in reality..."  
  
"We were test tube children. Since J and the others had your guy's cells and DNA. They found out about Roku and you dad and decided to create children using those facts and resources." Koran walked up to the T.V staring at the scared Kies and Roku's worried look.  
  
"Princess Seta now that you have shown yourself do you think you could tell us why you waited to come out for so long?"  
  
"For the fear of exposing my daughter to this world of politics in which we live in," Roku's eyes shifted to Kies who held on to her mother's hand.  
  
"Being the youngest Princess next to Queen Relena, do you think this will bring out the General Republic's family to the surface? So all three young generations look for a better way to fight," Roku's eyes seemed to realize something and her once normal fetchers to a grim stare. "I can not give you a clean answer on that. Once long ago before I was born, General Republic and OZ had an alliance that lasted quiet a long time. Hopefully he or she surfaces and we can have a pact." Roku picked up Kies and more questions were being asked. "Duo, Koran, Heero, guys you can all blink and say something now." Quatre waved his hand infront of Koran and Heero who snapped out of it. But Duo stared at his wife and wondered how bad this had gotten for there family and friends. "Duo mission for you," Wufei's voice came out angry but went soft seeing Roku and Duo's expression. "I don't..." "Maxwell a mission!" "..." "nn..." "Dad?" "Damn it!" Duo stood up and walked into his room upstairs. Slamming his door shut he jammed his fist into the wall. Venting his anger, he went over to laptop and turned it to find the doctor. "There you are 02 I was getting a little worried." Duo didn't respond but turned his face away. "Well here is your mission, infiltration and thievery." Duo's eyes widened at that part. "Koran's gundam can't be complete without a total of 12 thermal crystals. And they have information on the eighth gundam, the second version to the sister gundam of Death Scythe, they can't have the information." Duo nodded his head. "Four days." Was the last thing said before G sighed off? Duo Scrawled threw the downloaded file when a knock came. "Come in," Duo's voice was dull. "Dad you ok?" Koran came in and sat on the bed staring at Heero's bed. "Yeah, I have to leave tomorrow. I won't be back for four days." Duo didn't look at his son. "Oh, four day's right?" Koran laid down and curled up into a ball. "Koran I'll be back, it's an infiltration and thievery I'm good at both." "Ok," Duo got up and walked out of the room. As soon as Duo left, Koran cried himself to sleep. 


	3. Catch up, not part of story, char info

Thanks right now to:  
  
Zero (deathcite02@yahoo.com) It's good. Keep it coming  
  
So far you're the only one that has reviewed for The Child of Death, Thanks again.  
  
Ok, this page is also going to be a character page since I have so many and they all need to be placed.  
  
Seta Family: Roku Seta: Princess of OZ  
16 years old  
Green eyes, Red hair  
6th Gundam Pilot  
Mother to Koran & Kies Roku pilots the 6th gundam, sister gundam to Deathscythe Hell, Death Shadow. Roku had been sent on a data download mission, only to never return. Information on the OZ family plans have not been said allowed but Roku is trying to help the General Republic. She is one willing to help in any way possible.  
  
Kies Maxwell: Daughter to Duo and Roku  
6 years old  
Green eyes, Brown Hair  
8th Gundam Pilot Kies pilots another sister gundam to Deathscythe Hell, DeathzLight. Test tube child, and very caring to all things around her has her fathers care free nature.  
  
Gundam Pilots: If you know the main five good, if you don't you better find out. The only attitude that has been changed is Heero's. Latter on that will be said. All there ages are 16 except for Trowa's which is 17.  
  
Koran Seta: Daughter to Duo and Roku  
7 years old  
Violet eyes, red hair  
7th gundam pilot He is one that worries about everyone; if he can't be there to help he will find a way to help, Test tube child.  
  
Doctor: all are the same for the original five but only one of the other three pilot's doctors has been introduced.  
  
C: Doctor to Koran  
  
No other information will be given at this time: sorry!  
  
So that's all for now another one of these will be up after maybe the next 4 chapters. 


	4. A Boy's Far, Chapter 4

The Child of Death

04: A Boy's Fear  
  
"Duo everything ok?" Heero came into the hanger. It was the next morning and only Duo and Heero were awake. Duo poked his head out of the cockpit of DeathScythe Hell, face a little crimson.  
"Yeah, um Heero take care of Koran while I'm gone." Duo's voice was un-easy as well as his mind. This was something he never thought he'd talk to Heero about.  
"Where're you going?"  
"I have a mission."  
"Does he know?"  
"Yes"  
"Is he ok with this?"  
"..."  
"Duo?"  
"Geez, what's with the questions, talkative today aren't we? Look what I'm trying to say is be kinds...Ah forget it watch him till I get back, and I'll tell you why I chose you to watch him."  
"How long?"  
  
"4 days."  
"Don't get killed, you're the only thing he has. He cried himself to sleep. I thought it was bout Roku but now I know." Duo went back into the cockpit and shut it. His eyes were about to give way. Why now? He was almost gone why couldn't they wait a little while longer.  
"Duo?" The com wanted to come on but Duo locked it.  
Heero watched from the ground as Deathscythe Hell flew up. This mission for Duo was going to take a lot and Heero knew it.  
"Heero? Who left?" Trowa looked in and saw the shadow Gundam gone.  
"What's his mission?"  
"Don't know didn't tell me, all he told me was a 4 day mission. And to watch over Koran," Heero walked out feeling his stomach awaken. Trowa fallowed behind also feeling the awakening to.  
Three hours past and by 9 o' clock everyone was up but Koran. Quatre right away feared but Heero wanted to give Koran a few more hours before having a talk with him.  
"So did you find the mission," Asked an angry Wufei.  
"Yeah it's a 4 day infiltration," Answered Heero.  
"It fit's Duo's good at that." Trowa looked away from his coffee and at Wufei.  
"Also thievery," The voice was low and everyone looked at Quatre. Who looked a little taken back?  
"How do you know?" Asked Trowa, Quatre now stared dumb founded.  
"I know because I read the report." When Quatre's mouth didn't move with the words they all turned to find Koran who was looking for something to eat from the fridge.  
"It has to do with mine and the 8th Gundam." Koran grabbed the mink and want over the counter.  
"8th Gundam?" Everyone was shocked at the fact there was to be an 8th.  
"Yep, so far for DeathScythe Hell, There is my brother Gundam, my mom's sister Gundam..."  
"Kise's the second sister Gundam?" Koran didn't answer. Heero began typing looking for more information.  
"They'll pull your whole family in won't they?" Trowa's voce was soft, which gave Koran a slight chill.  
"Going to watch T.V now," He walked lout while the others stayed in the kitchen.  
"NO serial numbers have been released, both Gundam's are incomplete. Koran's will be finished in three days but it will need thermal crystals. A total of 12, Wait if they ran out of crystals, and Duo's getting more, then shouldn't he get 24 because of Kise's Gundam?" Heero's voice shook in all of that. Duo's mission was giving him the creeps.  
"Duo will get out no problem." Wufei has spoken, but the way he had spoken scared the three. Maybe it was the fact that he said Duo instead of Maxwell.


	5. Class 02 Mission, Chapter 5

The Child of Death 05: Class 02 Mission  
  
Day 1:  
  
DeathScythe Hell floated down, big bubbles every now and then coming up, Duo walked away hoping it would be a while before anyone spotted it. He held his back pack over his shoulder a joined the crowed on the streets.  
He was not wearing his usual outfit but a regular pair of blue jeans and white shirt, sleeves rolled up and black sun glassed over his eyes. He walked into a busier part of town not as Duo Maxwell but as an OZ agent. Duo came to the base pulling out his papers and identification the dock had created for him.  
"Who are you?" The guy looked about 20 his uniform was a 3rd year officer, probably one of the reserves that came from his own colony. Duo held up his identification card and the guard snapped straight to attention.  
"Sir I'm sorry, I forgot we were expecting you." Duo's head darted around and he waved.  
"I'll take you to get your room number, the governors are not here today, but they'll be here fist thing in the morning." Duo fallowed him a few people saluted and he saluted back. He eventually got his room number and building.  
J did his job great this time, he had gotten Duo as general of some Gundam mechanics, and he was stationed above the hangers. Duo had all the access he needed he just needed to give a good example.  
  
Day 2:  
  
"General Gareti, it says that you've been switched in between quiet a few bases." Duo stood at attention before five men. His uniform consisted of white pants with a blue stripe down the sides, Boots all the way to his knees like Treiz's. His black coat had silver lining to tell he was a mechanic. His white gloved hands were cupped at his sides. A black bow was on the end of his braid. His eyes stared forward.  
"Yes, but I've left other generals to watch over for any problems." His breath was coming out even but inside his heart wanted to pond. He wanted to take out the governors.  
"Why are you really here?"  
"To show, that I'm the best mechanic for OZ, especially I want to become a personal mechanic sir." Duo's eyes blinked.  
"At ease General," Duo let go of his tight hands, and brought them to his face. All his muscles seemed to UN-tighten.  
"You'll be taken to the hanger after you change. There you will begin work on the unfinished models of: 4 Aeries, 10 Taurus's, and 2 cancers." Duo's mind calculated that in good time.  
"Yes sir."  
"Personal mechanic, to whom?"  
"Yes sir, to Cornel Treize or even the Lightning Count." They wrote something down and stood up, they walked out and a young mechanic came in.  
"Fallow me and will get your mechanic uniform." He did as they said.  
Before he new it he was dressed and out in the hanger. It was a mess; all the parts were mixed together. Day two wasn't going the way he wanted it to , but toward the end it did, 12 thermal crystals were his.  
  
Day 3  
  
Duo sat infront of a computer, pretending to find a stock of new mobile doll parts. But behind the files he was downloading the information on the 8th Gundam.  
"Hey Solo did you find the parts?" Duo looke up, that's right he was Solo Gareti.  
"Yeah, L4 there on there way down, Will get them by 1 o'clock today." Duo closed all the information screens, noticing it was done downloading.  
"Go and finish the 9th and 11th mobile suites." Duo raised his hand to his head he felt warm, considering he had been inside all day.  
"What about 12th and the 20th?"  
"Those I'll work on myself." Duo stood up and fallowed the cadet out. He had tomorrow to escape his chance to get going.  
  
Day 4:  
  
Duo was sweating big time. Gundam Deathscythe Hell was being chased by Mobile dolls and Aries's. A missile hit Duo from behind and his head collided with the console. All he saw next was black. 


	6. Awaiting Sight, Chapter 6

The Child of Death 06: Awaiting Sight  
  
"Heero if he is not back by tonight you are to go and find that slack of a pilot! Got it?" Dr. J was pissed; all five pilots were gathered around the small computer. Koran was pissed for the fact that J was insulting his father, but what could he do?  
"Did he report in?" Trowa steeped in front of Heero, Heero's eyes darted around the room.  
"If he did do you think I would send Heero out to get him. Do not mess in any of these matters Trowa. That goes for all of you!" The Doctor was steaming.  
"J take it easy!" Wufei yelled and Heero seemed to jump. Why couldn't this go the way they wanted it to? Duo come back was what went threw everyone's mind. Quatre watched three nerves teens and one crushed child. Korans violet eyes somewhat wanted to kill J.  
"I told you all to stay out of it. Heero did you get my orders?" Heero turned and looked at Koran.  
"I heard." Heero stood and turned off the computer as he walked bye.  
"Koran come with me." Koran stood slowly and fallowed Heero in to the hanger.  
"Can I kill your doctor?" Koran looked at the Gundam's when he walked in behind Heero.  
"No you can't I unfortunately need him, I'm suppose to keep an eye out for you while Duo's gone. But I have to leave, so I'm thinking you can take a back up Gundam for now and come with me." Heero ruffled Koran's hair and they both smiled.  
"I want to go!" Koran began pleading forgetting Heero has said he was going.  
"Tell Quatre and come back, I'll need to get you suited up." Koran zoomed back and Heero looked up at the back up suites.  
He stood looking at the Gundam's and wondered, Koran was good at using all of them, but which one would he need for this type of rescue.  
"Heero is it a good idea to take him?"  
"But Quatre, I'll be ok?"  
"Koran let me talk to Heero in private."  
"No this has to do with me I won't sit outside while..."  
"Koran stop," Koran went silent after Heero had turn to him.  
  
"Go for now and hope Quatre can't change my mind, go get water for when we leave." His eyes flared and he stomped out.  
"Heero turn to the news." Heero did as Quatre said and a fire was being reported. But what was seen was a row of Gundam's.  
'Gundam's have infiltrated his base right now only one has been seen but now OZ leader Roku Seta will speak on the mater.' The image zoomed into a small picture in the corner while Roku came on.  
'As of now OZ has taken action. One mobile suit, other wise known as Gundam to the public has been shown. It is classified as Gundam XXXG-02D, pilot 02. The demand of 02 alive is now in affect. Any damage or injury to the pilot as of this moment will not be tolerated. Oz wants 02 alive.' Roku's voice was serious. Heero's jaw dropped. The small image of the battle field was clearing and only battered and slain Gundam's laid.  
"He escaped and now there looking. Two more Gundam's showing up doesn't help him." Quatre was now serious, Heero doing the same, he now knew the danger.  
"You can't go out there, there are too many on the field. I don't have a problem with Koran; Duo already had that talk with me." Quatre walked over to the empty hanger spot. Tools laid thrown away form the last time Duo had worked on his Gundam.  
"But what I'm worried about more is the status of Roku and her daughter. There the ones making the decisions." He squatted down and picked up Duo's hair band.  
"There handling this well, Roku ordered the pilot alive. No other leader has asked for that straight out, And there haven't been as many Oz activities, so I'd say she's helping us out." Koran sat ear to the door trying to hard to hear threw the iron door. Giving up he went into the kitchen, sitting down he thought. This was it he lost his chance to help his father.  
"Koran, Koran where'd you go kid?"  
"You lost Koran?" Heero and Trowa were talking and all Koran thought about was, he could get lost, get lost find dad.  
Koran slipped out the kitchen door and walked around slowly wanting so much not to get caught. Yells of his name were herd and he kept going, coming to the closed hanger door outside. He stood listening waiting to for a noise. He opened the door slowly but it was pushed open as the ground began to shake. Wufei and Trowa were trying to keep there balance as well as yelling at Koran.  
"Koran get over here it might be a raid." He tried to stand but another rumble of the earth sent him down.  
"It can't be a raid; there would have been solders by now." Koran yelled so they herd. He crawled to the others.  
"It's a Gundam!"  
"It's DeathScythe Hell." Koran tried to get up again.  
"Dad!"  
"Heero get in your Gundam we don't know if he's been fallowed." Trowa's voice boomed and Koran stared at the Gundam.  
Beat and cut up the Gundam stopped and just stood. The eyes stooped glowing; defenses around the house went up. Wing Zero's Buster Riffle was showing threw the hanger opening. Trowa and Quatre were scrambling to get to the Gundam.  
"Koran come on!" Wufei grabbed him and began pulling his away, he tried to get to the Gundam but it was not working.  
Climbing up to the cockpit they pried it open, Duo fell. He had been laying on the conical and the buckles had been cut there was glass and blood everywhere.  
"Get him inside now! I'll take care of DeathScythe. There are no other suites around." Heero ran past, Between Trowa and Quatre they got Duo inside.  
They took off his clothes realizing there was blood all over his body, with hot water and a rag they cleared the new and dried blood away. Pushing Koran away they began surgery on the parts of Duo that had serious injury. 


	7. Fuzzy Sky, Chapter 7

The Child of Death

07: Fuzzy Sky  
  
Duo lay in a bed, body was aching and he was cold. It was dark and he could fell with one hand something soft and the other hand something was gripping on to it. He let go of the hand reaching up. Muffled voices came to his barley a wake ears and mind.  
"Wait, I'll be back." Who would be back? Who was talking to him? He sat up despite his body. Trying to open his eyes but nothing, why couldn't he open them? Where was he for that matter? He thought all this and reached out.  
"Damn it Maxwell you have no idea how freaked we were!"  
"Wufei?"  
"Duo your awake?"  
"Quatre I think I'm a wake pinch me and we'll find out if it's a dream."  
"Hear"  
"Ahhh, Yuy that hurt like hell."  
"Dad," Koran jumped to his father's side, but stopped.  
"Maxwell do you have any idea how dangerous it was when you came back you could lead troops to us." Heero's voice was pissed with him. He could feel someone's hands on his face, mainly around his eyes.  
"What's going on?"  
"We need to take the wrap off your eyes." Duo's smile disappeared. He didn't speak and just laid down. Whoever hands was on his face waited. Metal was sliding up the side of his face.  
"Squint your eyes shut and don't blink till your eyes are kind of used to the light." Trowa's voice was herd, Koran had spoken earlier but nothing now he wanted to hear his son's voice, but nothing.  
He could see red from his eye lids. It stung a little but he opened them. I stung even more but he kept then open. I was blurry, he blinked, blurry, again he blinked, but it was still blurry.  
"Is there something in my eyes guys?" Duo looked at the boys then to Koran; Duo's eyes were a cloudy shade of violet. He reached out and saw in a way a blurry grey on his arm.  
"What happened to me?"  
"You had glass in your eyes, they dug deep." Someone in green moved closer.  
"This connects to your middle finger, wrist and elbow, too many bones were shattered. Arm brace in plain terms." The one in green was messing with Duo's arm.  
"You've also got a lot of scrapes and bruises." Wufei spoke. And again the room went quiet.  
  
Duo stood on the balcony of his room. His black jeans and boots on his jacket lay limply on his shoulders. Koran sat leaning agents his father's leg. Duo looked out but nothing but darkness greeted him.


	8. Seta Family, Chapter 8

The Child of Death

08: Seta Family  
  
"Mam the whereabouts of 02 and the Gundam are lost." Roku stood in the dinning room. Kies was not yet awake.  
"Stop your search, we wait for them." Roku turned to the food that had left out for her to eat. The soldier nodded his approval and walked out, a maid walked in.  
"Cre is Kies awake yet?"  
"No mam, Queen Relena will be here shortly though, would you like me to wake her?"  
"No, not until Relena is about to leave. I will try then." Roku moved across the room to a picture of her father and mother. There eyes in the painting seemed to be real.  
Her mother's hands looked so small and fragile compared to those of her fathers. From all there paintings this one seemed like the only one that held true smiles. This Painting looked like Roku's mother was pregnant with her at the time. She moved away from the memories knowing they hurt too much.  
"Cre I will be heading over to the conference room now. No one and I mean no one but you are allowed in the room.  
"Yes, I understand." Roku left a maid standing in the room.  
  
"Roku it is so good to see you again." Relena and Roku hugged and sat down. Waiting for the words Relena had to say hold her.  
"Yes it is good to see you to, any word from the boys?" She wanted to know if she could finally let her heart rest.  
"Yes he made it to the safe house. But the solders did not give him any mercy. He is practically blind and his left arm bones shattered."  
"He has been quite so they say; Koran even is trying to hide away." Roku's eyes left Relena.  
"Cre, what is the word on the Gundam's?" Cre steeped forward. She had black hair and glasses. Her brown eyes shined in the light.  
"Yours finished, Koran's needs crystals which 02 has and Kies's is half complete."  
"Doctor why must they be involved," Relena stood anger wanted to show but she held it in.  
"Until peace, pilots are needed." Cre sat with them; Roku's voice seemed to fail her.  
"Roku will you still go threw with it?"  
"Roku?" Her eyes were distant.  
"Wherever she is she's in danger. But I feel if she's at the safe house she is fine." Roku looked at Cre.  
"Gundam Blaze and Kies will be traviling with Relena."  
"Cre if needed you may leave to join the doctors." Roku laid her head in her arms on the table.  
"I'll get Kies," Cre stood up and walked out.  
"Relena give that to Duo when you get there I know he will be worried." She pointed to a small box.  
"Sure thing Roku." She went to pick it up when the door opened and Cre and Kies holding a small stuffed cat walked in.  
"Mamma is today another speech?" Kies held onto her mother after jumping into her lap.  
"For me yes you no, you will be going with Miss. Relena now. Daddy and Koran are waiting for you." Kies tightened her grip, but her eyes tired to hold no worry.  
"Roku we'll go now; it will be a while before I get to the boys." Relena went over to them and watched as Roku hugged her daughter tight and kissed her good-bye.  
"Bye momma." Kies was put on the ground and grabbed a hold onto Relena's hand and left.  
"Bye." Cre walked out behind them, but was pushed back in landing hard on her rear.  
"Where is......There you are Princess, ready to go out into another day? What is this that you've called off the search for 02?" Roku backed away, a short musculare man stepped closer and closer to Roku. Her eyes darted to Cre; she was being pushed out by other men.  
"Yes I called off the search; if there is no activity why leave our soldiers looking for something in hiding." Roku gave up backing away, she had to stand and make herself not afraid.  
"You think differently form what we all think right Princess?" Roku walked toward the man and stopped when he grabbed a hold of her. One of the soldiers handed a needle to the short man.  
"Seki what are you doing?" The needle came closer and closer to Roku's neck.  
"Fixing our problem," The needle made contact and Roku winced.  
"Take her to the lab, will make her listen." Roku was beginning to fade to the ground, Seki looking pleased as they took Roku to the lab three floors down.


	9. Catch up 2, Gundam Info

Ok everyone at this point I am not to happy with myself for what I have done to Duo, people who love Duo this is your time to now yell at me.  
  
Ok in the 1st one of this I put Koran was the Daughter of Roku and Duo, but for those who are reading the story hopefully you are not confused and know.  
  
Another thing this is the information on the Gundam's or the three new ones I introduce to this:  
  
Roku's Gundam:  
  
Death Shadow XXXG-01DS Beam Sword(not saber, sword) The cloaking device A girl version of DeathScythe  
  
Koran's Gundam:  
  
DeathZBlaze XXXG-01DZB Beam Ax Cloaking device This is a Gundam that is suppose to stay behind all the others for as he walks his feet lay down mini bombs

Kies's Gundam:

DeathZLight XXXG-01DZL Beam Whip Beam riffle Cloaking device Makes hacking into Oz systems easier  
  
That is all I have for right now hope you enjoy. 


	10. Arrival, Chapter 9

The Child of Death  
  
09: Arrival   
  
"Relena where are we going," Kies looked out the window the light blue sky was growing darker and darker as they entered space.  
  
"I'm taking you to Koran and the other pilots." Kies's face fell, the grip she held on the cat became tighter, the little girls knuckles turning white.  
  
"But what about mamma, why isn't she here with us?" Kies tried to stand up forgot she was strapped in. Relena placed a calm hand on the little girl, watching as tears began to fill.

--------

Koran stood at the feet of DeathScythe Hell he looked up and watched lights dance there way out of the Gundam. Duo looked at the video tape of the battle field trying to figure out what had happened to him, exactly. He wore no shirt but was covered in bandages and his arm still held the Arm brace. He could not make out the screen his eyes were bad, and from the way the others acted he would be like this for a very long time  
  
Moving from the Gundam, Koran opened the hanger door and walked out, no matter how much he was by his father that same feeling was there, suffering. In the living room Heero and Trowa were looking at the laptop, pointing out various things that caught there eyes. Quatre was not in the room and the open door told him that Wufei was again outside.  
  
"Trowa can you get me a glass?" Koran stood in the kitchen waiting for Trowa to come near but he didn't.  
  
"Uncle Trowa?" Koran called again but nothing, finally giving up he walked to the fridge and opened it grabbing the closest soda. 

"Hey Koran, um did Uncle Wufei let you have that?" Quatre had just showed up with what looked like a box of ammunition.  
  
"No, Uncle Trowa wouldn't get me a glass, so I decided to have a soda." Koran drank more from the soda and looked away as if he had done nothing wrong.  
  
"Quatre get the guys we have a message coming in from a shuttle, it says it is for us all but I have a feeling it is Relena." Heero's voice sounded sour, and Quatre went to get the other two.  
  
"This is captain of the PeaceCraft Family shuttle, Doreen Clay, Gundam Pilots please to see you all again." An old man looked at the boys, Quatre smiled, Wufei waved, Trowa and Heero sat a ways away, Koran sat in Duo's lap, Duo's eyes closed.  
  
"Hello there Doreen what do we owe this fine meeting?" asked Quatre feeling sweat drop at the sight of Relena coming in to the pilot area.  
  
"Quatre I'm arriving on earth in two hours, I need you all to meet me at the closest space port to you, but I need you to bring a mobile suite transporter with you." Relena's face held some fear and the five pilots excluding Duo all saw it.  
  
"Relena what is this about?" Wufei stood up hearing a crash from with in the hanger.  
  
"Just do this you will see me on the third floor of the space port. Please make sure you are not followed. I will meet you in two hours." The signal cut off and the screen turned off. Heero had just walked back in signaling it was a false alarm in the hanger.  
  
"What do we do?" The Question caught everyone but Duo who simply got up and was helped up the stares by Koran.  
  
"He needs to rest we will go with out him." Heero and the others went out to ready all there equipment.

------------------

"Relena who is that?" Quatre pointed out when he and Trowa met her at the space pot a little girl holding on to her hand. The other two out securing the Gundam.


	11. Hello Father, Chapter 10

The Child of Death  
  
010: Hello Father  
  
"Ok wait let me get this straight Roku gave you Kies and the Gundam to bring to us, is that right?" Wufei was about to have steam come out off his ears as soon as they got into the car.  
  
"Whether you believe me or not is not for you to decide, this is for Duo to decide along with Koran." Relena held the girl closer; Kies was becoming afraid of Wufei and the other strange new people.  
  
"Hi Kies I'm Quatre, I'm a friend of your fathers." Quatre held out his hand hoping the girl would take it as a sign of friendship.  
  
"How is Roku?" Trowa's question held Relena's breathe.  
  
"She was not too good when I left her OZ really has her spooked. But we shouldn't worry that much about her she is a strong person." Relena watched Kies play with Quatre, noticing it had been a while since she had seen Kies truly smile.  
  
When the arrived at the safe house Gundam Deathscythe was out and in the open. At the bottom Duo was working on the wiring in the leg, this for sure had the other pilots moving a little faster forgetting Relena was with them as they got off the car.  
  
"Duo what is your Gundam doing out!" Heero's voice didn't even seem to faze him; the others noticed this and froze.  
  
"I have a mission, and I'm also going into hiding for a few days until things with OZ cool down." Duo dropped his tools and turned to were the voice had come from.  
  
"Wait what happened with OZ?"  
  
"I'm on the wanted list for OZ Roku reopened my file, I'm wanted dead." Duo tried to keep his ground when he noticed a white fuzzy person come closer.  
  
"Hi Duo, do you have to leave right now, I have to talk with you."  
  
"Relena? What the hell are you doing hear?"  
  
"Inside Maxwell where to out in the open," Wufei grabbed Duo by the shoulder and started to walk him out of the yard and back into the house. When inside Koran joined them sitting on his father's lap until he saw the small girl come in.  
  
"Kies!" he was on his feet and in a straight run towards his sister.  
  
"Koran!" Kies latched on to her brother and began to cry.  
  
"Kies but I thought you were going to stay with mom?" Koran by now had taken her over to Duo who sat there a little clueless as to what was going on.  
  
"Duo Roku sent Kies and Gundam DeathZBlaze to you." Relena handed him the box and he just felt it not wanting to open it.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"OZ is getting suspicious I think, she could not explain it to me right then and there but I'm sure it was for a good reason." Koran grabbed Duo's hand and placed it on Kies's head.  
  
"The Gundam is Koran's as for Kies's it is still in the process of being completed." Relena noticed Heero's change in mood.  
  
"Quatre your mansion only has maids right?" Trowa noticed were this was going and went up to his room.  
  
"Yes, but which one are we talking about?"  
  
"The one in the desert with the Macana's were moving the safe house position." Wufei went into the hanger also knowing what to do.  
  
"Relena were really sorry for having to do this now but what ever Roku gives to you from now on that is for us, send it to the doctors by code." Heero was up as well and trying to force her out of the house.  
  
"Bye Relena thanks for bringing Kies and the Gundam bye." He pushed her out and shut the door.  
  
"Heero in reality that was rude, but at least you said good bye to her." Heero ran into the kitchen right away turning on the faucet and pouring a lot of soup to wash his hands.  
  
"Kies this is dad remember when they showed us the pictures?" Duo's hand moved to the Kies's check and he brushed his knuckled over it.  
  
"Kies stay with Duo, Koran I need you to help pack up yours and your fathers stuff." Trowa stood at the bottom of the stares.  
  
"Ok Uncle Trowa, Kies once we get to the next safe house where going to really have some fun and I can introduce you to everyone." He ran away smiling and leaving an unsure Duo to handle his young daughter.  
  
"Everyone in the shuttle," Heero stood out side of the shuttle with his and Trowa's Gundam. "Yeah, Heero do you think this is a good idea?" Quatre's voice was heard as the shuttle door was about to close.

"Don't worry; I'll meet you at the Safe house." He turned and ran to get in his Gundam. Quatre closed the door looking about at the contents of the craft. Wufei was up in the cockpit with Trowa and to his right Duo sat holding both his son and daughter asleep. Quatre smiled but noticed Duo's distant eyes and sat in front of him so he could easily look over his seat.

"Duo don't worry I'm sure most of this will make sense after we get to the mansion." Duo's eyes fallowed the voice until he came to a fuzzy blond toped pole.

"I don't think things will ever make sense, there calling war upon us and Roku knows now I have both the kids why would she do this all of a sudden?" Duo looked away out the window not caring if he could see anything.

"You have to good kids Duo I'm sure they will be able to watch themselves when the time comes. Besides just forget about your mission until we fully know what is going on ok. Enjoy your time with them, ever since you got back Koran hadn't smiled like he did when he saw little Kies." Quatre placed his hand on Kies's head and walked away to check on the other two.

"I should enjoy being with them for now anyway." Duo stood up slowly placing Kies and Koran in the back so they could sleep better. But it turned out he would be caring Kies for she would not let go.


	12. Roku Lost, Chapter 11

Child of Death 011: Roku Lost  
  
Roku stood looking at the video screen he eyes darting back and forth for the screen split in to and pain was being inflicted across both screen. Seki walked in coming to stand next to Roku.

"You sent the child away and we can't seem to find were you put her, are you really going to keep such secrets from us when you know what we can do?" Seki's voice didn't seem to faze her for she just kept looking at the screen a small smile spreading finally across her face.

"You should have asked that question before you gave me my treatment, Seki you don't think these thing threw do you?" Her voice was cold and Seki joined in the smiling. He turned off the screen and walked out of the room keeping the door open waiting for her.

"Seki this war will go on for ever until they are found and proven how bad they are, I want all troops on the search I want all the Gundam pilots killed." Seki followed her out guard coming up behind him.

"But Princess what if we don't kill them and bring them back for testing, but not testing in general but a whole change?" Walking out of the Mansion she same to a stop waiting for her car to come around to take her to a meeting with the press.

"Having them on our side that is not a bad idea, but I will give the word at the meeting have all the troops watching because after that I want things to finally get done around here?" She entered the car and was off, leaving Seki to ponder his thoughts on what he had finally created.  
  
"Miss Seta why is it you have opened the file on 02 again? I thought you had nothing to do with him any more?" A small woman in the back yelled, Roku's eyes rolled and she waited a few moments waiting for all of them to stop talking.  
"We have opened it for the fact that he being out is a treat to my family and my fellow people that support my family. Yes we want nothing to do with him but we have no choice but to be involved." Roku gestured to the screen showing the battle damage of the last battle, people were injured and being cared for my solders and others that could help.  
"Now on another matter what are you going to do about the Earth Sphere Unified Nation? Queen Relena is declaring you to give your people the independence and call a truce?" Below the podium Roku's fist clenched and the expression on her face didn't change.  
"To what Queen Relena said she must be mistaken there will be no truce for she allies herself with the people that dare to crush our living. As for the Earth Sphere Unified Nation I will allow no one to tell me how to run my country." Roku's voice was stern and determined.  
"But when you first decided to introduce yourself to the public you called upon the old family alliance with General Republic has that changed?"  
"Of course it has changed General republic would rather see me fall in my position as Princess of Oz then help out there people while I look for 02!"  
"What about the other pilots what are your plans exactly for them?" Roku pulled her hands above the podium and pointed at the tall man that posted the question towards her.  
"Wait till the end of this meeting for I will give my plans then." She then looked at another person and waited for another question.  
"Also there is a rumor that OZ has in position a Gundam is this ture?"  
"Yes what is the status of this Gundam?"  
"What type of model?"  
"Was it based off a Gundam that we know of?"  
"Quiet let the Princess speak!" One of the guards behind her yelled and everyone quieted up for her answer.  
"The only Gundam or Gundam's for that matter are the ones all of the OZ bases have, basic Aries, Taurus, Cancer, Libra and a large supply of Mobil dolls in all of those models." Roku pointed at a man in the very back.  
"This war that has been going on in reality was it OZ or General Republic that started it? Who was the first to break the treaty?"  
"This war was started when the Gundam's were built, those abomination invaded and the next thing known General Republic was out enemy I say they are the ones to blame for our misfortune."  
"Alright that is enough; Princess Seta will now address the troops of OZ!" Another guard's voice boomed out and she smiled.  
"Troops loyal to the Seta Family and the OZ bases, this is a red alert if any one of the five Gundam pilots is spotted I want them captured. I do not want them dead I want them alive. Listen now and listen good Gundam pilots and any one of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, this war will end for the two, OZ will be waiting your arrival pilots." Roku turned and the reporters stood stunned, the war was going the way Roku wanted it now all she had to do was capture the five precious prizes.


	13. Let's Have a Little Fun, Chapter 12

Child of Death  
  
012: Let's Have a Little Fun  
  
They had arrived at the mansion on L-4 12 hours later, the clock showing it was now 9 o'clock as then came on the nice green grounds, butlers and maids meeting them half way to take there things, but as the Gundam pilots came off the shuttle there expressions were somber due to hearing the speech by Roku. But Kies's and Koran's didn't change for they didn't hear the speech.  
"Master Quatre it is so good to see you aging we saw what the sixth pilot has done how could she do this to you all?" Rashid shock hands with Quatre as he put on a fake smile. The others walked by not bothering to listen to the conversation.  
"We do not know Rashid but we know one thing this is the best place for us to hide at the present moment." Quatre and he walked into the house.  
"Don't worry Master Quatre you are always welcome since this is indeed you mansion. Oh and Professor C got a hold of us and transported Gundam DeathZLight." Rashid looked at Quatre watching his eyes dart over to Kies.  
"It is in for repairs but it will be out in a matter of days, your Gundams are being refueled as we speak. For now get some rest I will talk to you again good day." Rashid left as Quatre again walked toward his friends.  
"Heero go check the hanger they transported Kies's Gundam." Heero made a u-turn saying he would be back in a while. The Gundam pilots were put on the third floor and Kies's and Koran's room having a door open to Duo's so he had easy access.  
"Hey you two guess what?"  
"What?" Koran and Kies looked at Quatre and wondered what was going on.  
"there are games every were and a big back yard you two can go out there or stay inside to go swimming just be sure to get one of us so we know ok." Kies's and Koran's faces lit up and they were right at there fathers side suggesting things to do.  
"Quatre did you know I hate you? Hey do you still have that game system?" For once Duo's voice was playful and Quatre smiled.  
"I know you hate me and yes I have that game system why?"  
"Kids lead the way to Uncle Trowa, I may be blind but I'm sure I can still kick his butt at any fighting game he has." Duo pointed at Quatre and the kids took his hands and pulled him away, all three laughing and having fun. Quatre noticed the smile on all three of there faces and right away he knew they would be alright. They went up stairs to the third floor were there rooms were.  
  
"So she brought it here?" Wufei looked up at Gundam DeathZLight Heero stood near the cockpit the people inside handed him a data disk.  
"Not only this but she brought the Zero system as well." He threw the disk down Wufei catching it. He looked at the disk and shook his head remembering Kies's face.  
"Well lets not worry about this right now let's just try and get use to this again." Heero jumped over the rail landing and walking with Wufei out so they could find Quatre and Trowa.  
"Duo what they hell I thought you were blind?" they looked that the living room Duo and Trowa sat facing the T.V Koran and Kies laughing from the couch.  
"Hey watch your mouth Barton kids in the room." Duo said threw a laugh while he watched his blue blur wipe out Trowa's red one.  
"I get next game." Wufei sat on the couch next to Koran. Heero walked into the kitchen right away looking for his laptop. When he found it he sat down and looked at the mission status. Duo's name was blinking but stopped and disappeared. Koran's and Kies's came up.  
  
Mission Objectives  
  
Pilot 08: Stealth inside there are a total of five computers all data inside it needed it will take no longer then 3 minutes each to download. In and out in let then 1 hour, if not out by the hour you are left behind.  
  
Pilot 07: distraction you are to distract the enemy away from the building for 1 hour. But all the troops have to be destroyed no excuses to why there are still some troops are still alive.  
  
Both together: Once done with all of that there is one base near by I want it destroyed. Download this file and get your mission plans and building structure map.  
  
Do you two accept this mission?  
  
"What the Fuck?!" Heero's voice rang and a giggle came from the living room.  
"He-man my kids are in the room all of you knock off the cussing before you all find your heads yellow." Duo yelled and Trowa walked into the kitchen wanting to see what was going on.  
"Some one else have a mission?"  
"No, Duo your mission has been canceled!" Duo didn't say anything but heard.  
"Koran and Kies some in hear real quick I need to talk with you two."  
  
"Yes Uncle Heero?" Kies stayed behind Koran not yet use to everyone.  
"You two have a mission if you guys don't want to do it you don't have to." Trowa saw something in both of there faces change and Koran went for the laptop.  
  
Do you two accept this mission? Yes, when are we to leave? Tomorrow at noon which one is this? 07 What about 08?  
  
Koran looked at Kies and she came closer looking at the screen and taking Koran's spot.  
  
I'll be going as well. Fine Kies your Gundam is there I expect a mission report the day after then. Good Luck 07, 08.  
  
"Whats up?" Duo walked in with a frowning Wufei.  
"Dad sorry to have to do this right now but we have mission we leave tomorrow at noon." Koran and Kies walked past the two and walked right into the hanger. The three pilots noticed the change on the kids' faces and Duo sunken expression. 


	14. Nerves on End, Chapter 13

Child of Death

013: Nerves on End  
  
The rest of the day went by, Duo putting on a fake smile as to not get Quatre talking towards him. Heero had disappeared as well as Koran and Kies seeming as the mission was in the middle of tomorrow. Tension was high and the way the others were acting made Duo seen to just calm down a little.  
Heero walked in and Koran's and Rashid's voice seemed to fallow. His hands and shirt were covered in red brownish oil; Quatre right away hurried Heero into a separate room. Trowa and Wufei noticing that information would be coming there way. Duo noticed the turning heads but only as moving blurs and stood himself. Counting his steps to find his backpack, pulling out his sunglasses and slipping them on, he walked out to get some air.  
"Farther and farther that's all we ever seem to be getting." Duo reached for his braid and undid it letting his braid becoming something that looked like a long tail.  
"Dad, dad, wait up!" A small female voice called from behind.  
"Yes," Duo tuned to the voice and was instantly on the ground.  
"Did you open mom's present?" Gave up trying to get up feeling as Kies sat on his stomach.  
"No I haven't why?" Kies pulled a small box out from behind her and placed it on Duo's chest.  
"Now, why do you want me to open it now?" Duo reached for the box but Kies took it away, a small giggle reached his ears.  
"Wait for Koran! Wait!" Kies got up and Duo sat up.  
"While we wait I'll read what mom wrote." Kies sat in Duo's lap and he rested his chin on her head.  
"Dear Duo, I hope you get this in time. I know you and the others have seen the news, in reality this whole Seta thing scares me. Who would have thought I was something like this huh? Kies I hope she knows why she is there," Kies stopped thinking on that last sentence. She had a good Idea why she was there.  
"Duo please it may not be that safe with you but even hear it is worse. She's in more danger then any Oz leader's child alone. Watch them, Kies and Koran soon I hope you all can come with me or I with you. They expect so much of me, Duo be careful and stay by there side for now. Good Bye and all the love I have to you and the kids." Koran had some out and saw Kies barrier her head into Duo's chest. Koran saw the box and picked it up noticing his and Duo's name. He pulled out a small necklace and placed the box next to Duo's hand.  
"Cross hearted love." Koran looked at the cross and placed it around Duo's neck. He looked at Kies who was messing with the last necklace and he noticed another cross.  
"Cross the sun's to our one son." Kies stood so she could fix the necklace around Koran's neck.  
"Mine says, Cross the stars to our one daughter." Kies said trying to get her brother to smile.  
"Koran, Kies come in we need to mesure your suites." Yelled Rashid and they looked at there ground based father and said they'd see him latter.  
Watching the blurs walk away and the wind picking up and brown lines flying by his face.  
  
The Next Day  
  
It was 6 o' clock in the morning and no sleep seemed to come to Duo. Every hour on the hour he got up and counted his steps to the kid's room. He could not see them but he could hear there steady breaths.  
When 9 o'clock came he stayed in his room no matter how much Quatre came to his door. He sat on his bed his hair not tamed and a blanket wrapped around his body his good hand tracing the metal on his bad.  
11 o' clock and he heard the engines of two Gundam's started up, he could hear Heero's voice talking with what wounded like a serious voice. His body shivered he could not keep himself from thinking the worst.


	15. Child's Play, Chapter 14

Child of Death

014: Child's Play  
  
"08 to 07 are you in place?" Kies's voice lingered for awhile. She was dressed in pants a plain blue long sleeved shirt and a regular pair of sneakers. Her head darted to the right and then the left then back to the walkie-talkie in hand.

"08 to 07 come in," the radio went dead waiting for a signal to come in. "08 this is 07 I'm in place lets get this started." Kies pulled the vet cover up and jumped onto the computer consol. From her pocket she pulled out a CD and placed it in the computer. On her radio she switched it to a station that was giving the time and what was happening to the base.

Two minutes later the files were all downloaded and one of the files was uploaded. Jumping back up into the vent she turned her radio low and preceded with the last four downloads and uploads. On the outside Koran sat in hid Gundam planting bombs as he went threw, his sword slashed the enemies as he tried to get passed. Slashing the cockpits and watching as they all went up in flames. About forty five minutes in Koran began to get worried.

"07 to 08 come in, 08 come in." Koran slashed threw more soldiers and called again but no answer came, five minutes later a voice came over the com.

"Right hear 07 had some trouble." Kies stood over three soldiers the one not holding the radio was lying limp at her side. It was covered in blood; a pool of blood was surrounding her gun. "Heading towards my Gundam right now, be ready to blow it." Koran calculated the time they only had about 10 minutes and somewhere around there the professor was watching. Running threw the halls trying to retrace her steps back Kies clutched her bloody arm and clinched her teeth hoping to get out.

Like her brother her, mind raced on were the doctor was and what might be in store if she did not get out in time. A minute till and Koran grew worried his little sister was not out yet for Gundam DeathZLight had not shown. He planted the rest of his bombs and destroyed the rest of the Gundam's. More were to come but in less then twenty seconds he would have to blow the base and building with or with out her.

10, nothing Koran ran around the base plating more bombs then he had expected.

9, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and flipped the switch open.

8, his fingers touched the consol but his palm hovered above the button.

7, rumbling came to his ear more Gundam's were coming.

6, the consol beeped and he turned on the radio with the others hand.

5, 'Blow it 07she's lost with the others, blow it now!"

4, 'I still have time left in order for her to return"

3, 'I don't care blow it now!'

2, Kies show up, he thought.

1, his palm hit the button befor he had time to think, he watched as the building went up in flames three to four small explosions went off buyt he just hoped not to see a giant explosion.

"07 this is C, is 08 with you?" The woman's voice hit his ears and he didn't answer.

"07 answer?!"

"I'll send my repot when I get back to the safe house, 07 sighing out." He turned off the com and turned his boosters on and zoomed off the mansion.


	16. Mission Report, Chapter 15

Child of Death

015: Mission Report  
  
Koran got home alone it was one in the morning, and everyone was asleep. He checked first for noise and found the T.V on in the living room showing some shopping ads. Quatre and Wufei lay on the couches. Walking up the stairs checking the rooms as he went Heero, Trowa, and Duo all asleep, Koran's mind was saying they might have given up waiting. Sitting in his room he pulled out a laptop and opening it up. Carefully filling in the information:  
  
Time: 1:30am Date: Day un-looked year AC 199 Pilot: 07 Koran Maxwell Gundam: DeathZBlaze Damage: Nothing  
  
The time limit was one hour, one hour to destroy one building and one base. Data download and a virus upload. The mission was completed. As this report stated latter on, information on 08 is not in my possession. 08 did not get out in time as of this moment. No OZ movement has come in as I'm monitoring it now. Now hear is the mission threw my eyes....  
  
He stayed up finishing his mission report around three seeming as his mind never really rested. As he sent it his mind wandered to Kies, she was what was important now. He went and laid down on his bed he stayed awake for a few moments before he let the silence send him into a sad nightmare. In the next room Duo jolted up from a nightmare involving a death of a small child trying to get away from the enemy.


	17. You Fail, Chapter 16

Child of Death

016: You Fail  
  
The others woke and sat in the living room all eating cold cereal not wanting really to be cheered up. Quatre tried several time to talk but his words always failed him. Heero did not wake up at his normal time he woke up around nine and didn't not check his Gundam, they all stayed close.

Koran began coming out around nine thirty trying to not make noise as he went to go down the stairs. But see there faces made him push himself to go all the way down. He couldn't stay quiet; the stairs began to creek as if the mansion was a hundred years old. All there attention looked at him and right away he didn't want it.

"Koran your back when did you get in?" Quatre was the first to start the questions. With no answer he went over to Duo and sat in his fathers lap feeling tears come.

"Dad I had no choice." He choked out and wrapped his arms around his father.

"Koran what happened, were is Kies?" Trowa's question didn't get far after Duo flinched at Koran's grasp. Heero said nothing but stood to check the hanger.

"I didn't want to, why did I have to?" His question and sobs made Duo was trying not to keep from crying as well.

"It's alright." Was all he could get out when Heero walked in head down, trying not to get anyone's eye. They stayed quiet except for Koran for about an hour and a half. A ring came and no one moved.

"Master Quatre a call for Koran on the vid-phone it is Professor C." Rashid pressed a button on the vid-phone in the living room and a woman with black hair and brown furious eyes as they met Duo and a quivering Koran.

"Maxwell let go of him and you get your sorry excusse for a body over hear!" Duo didn't want to let go but Koran pushed away.

"Yes Professor."

"This is a very big disappointment."

"I don't understand Mame."

"Your mission was a great accomplishment for you but as for your sister explain yourself."

"I can't; I don't know what answer you want."

"Maxwell get over here." Duo stumbled forward and placed his hands upon his son's shoulders which came to Duo's waist.

"I'll be expecting him on earth tomorrow at my office. Yuy I am expecting you to bring the two of them to me." She glanced at Koran while she spoke the words to a mission ready Heero. The vid-phone went off and Rashid stood stunned.

"Young Seta did not come back?" Koran moved so fast and was out of sight and sound, no one fallowed him knowing he needed time.  
  
Koran came in and out not talking and eating only a little bit. When he went to do something he always ran into one of the other pilots only getting away from them around six, since he hid himself in one of the two pool areas. He swam lap after lap so he could brace himself for tomorrow.


	18. Hello to Pain, 17

Child of Death

17: Hello to Pain

"Princess we have gotten word on the Gundams that infiltrated the base. They were Pilots 08, and 07, Gundams DeathZBlaze and DeathZLight." A guard stood next to Roku and Seki, they stared at a television showing what had happened to one of there bases.

"The doctors must be getting stupid to send them in." Seki laughed and stared at Roku to see if any of this was fazing her.

"Have they been captured or are they still at large?" Roku took the report from the guard and watched as he backed away a little.

"Um, one got away, DeathZLight is being followed it seems 08 had been injured on the mission." Seki smiled as he watched Roku. The screen was becoming covered in smoke a Gundam had just launched off.

"How long till the pilot and Gundam get hear?"

"A total of 7 hours."

"Seki called the media we will fish the other six out, I want all the Gundams not just the one!" She threw the report as she left and all Seki could do was smile at his creation.

Earth

"Please sit," Professor C sat behind a desk her eyes were burning into Koran as he walked to sit in between Duo and Heero. Heero's eyes darted around to see if anything was wrong and found at least five guards posted in the room.

"Is it really necessary to have that many guards?" C looked at Heero and motioned to her left were a door opened up.

"Yuy shut up you have no say in what goes on hear is that understood?" Heero saw J and right away nodded. Duo on the other hand kept his eyes on the blur of the Professor and on the feeling of someone behind him.

"Now little Koran mind going over your mission before I render your punishment?" Koran looked down at his hands which held a data disk, not the one Kies had but a totally new download.

"We went in like we were suppose to just as the end came near, she began to hit snags, there were soldiers on her tail. I blew up the bass as instructed when the hour was up." Koran put the disk on the table and pushed it towards her. Heero scanned the disk checking if anything was off.

"How did you get this information if that was her part of the mission?"

"She made it to her Gundam and transferred the files into my Gundam." Koran looked at a guard to his left and then to his right.

"You did your mission well, but with in the mission you disobeyed an order to destroy the base when I told you." Koran stood placing his hands on the disk.

"You were telling me to blow it 5 seconds before the hour was up." His voice rose and the Professor pulled down her glasses to look at Koran.

"And if you had done it when I told you this would not be going on!" She slammed her hand down which hit a switch which brought up a screen, a meeting was going on with Roku and other delegates.

_"So you're saying that the machine you found was connected with the Rebel faction?" A man sat staring at Roku who had her hands crossed over her mouth. Her eyes darted to Queen Relena on her right. _

_"Yes the Gundam has been classified as a new model. Gundam DeathZLight, this Gundam caused major damage to my military base. But I think there was another that helped it." Roku saw Relena's reaction and turned her full attention to her._

_"Anything to say on this Queen?" Relena looked at everyone, there attention was on her now._

_"Um...no, Princess there is nothing I wish to say, I'm just trying to grasp what your saying please continue." Relena looked away._

"You have allowed 08 to be captured how does that settle with you?" Koran sat back down. Duo who had heard everything tried to grasp what just seemed to lead him into a giant headache.

"What is my punishment?"

"30 lashes, and while your getting your punishment your pitiful excuse for a father will get his eyes check over by one of our doctors."

"You can't treat him like this he just a kid, I won't allow you to hurt him!" Duo stood and reached out to grab his sons shoulder. When he reached it he tightened his grip and pulled Koran towards him.

"You don't have a say in it Maxwell! Your son has committed a foul, he knew what would happen if he didn't listen to orders!" The guards came up and pulled Duo away yanking him, he tripped over his own two feet his face coming into contact with a kick.

"Listen to the Professor 02!" He was yanked up and cuffed.

"Yuy take him back to the safe house, Koran will be staying with me for another day now. Come back when I call for you." C walked out signaling for Koran to come he followed with out complaint.

"Koran!" Duo's yell followed him all the way to his punishment, his mind yelling out for his father as he took it with out same.


End file.
